Yukihane (Snow feather)
by Alumina
Summary: The mission had sounded simple enough: Find Mew and bring it back. What made it difficult was the blizzard, and if it hadn't been for Articuno, she would have never made it back. (Bad current summary.) I do not own Pokemon. Very light friendship.


**I finally got around to finishing writing this. The idea for this came from a fanfiction I'm working on (I'm not saying which one to prevent possible spoilers.)**

"I saw it while I was hiking," the villager said, spreading out a hand-drawn map that was yellow with age. He pointed to faded writing along a line that used to indicate a path, "I walked off the trails and got lost. It was during the worst blizzard we had in a long time. I would have never found the cave if I didn't see Mew fly into it. I haven't seen it since."

Miyamoto looked out the window at the snow-covered mountain, "Does it still live inside the cave?"

"I assume it does. I often go back and leave small treats and toys, and they're always gone."

Miyamoto stood, "Thank you. I'll show you the pictures if I take any."

"You're leaving now? This is the time of year when we get avalanches."

"I'll stay on the trails and near the caves."

"That's what the last two people said. They left three days ago and haven't come back," he leaned back in his chair, "I'm not sure, but I think they were poachers."

Miyamoto picked up her bag, "I'll be very careful."

When she was far enough out of the village she sent out her Lickitung and Venonat. Venonat trilled and puffed its long hair out.

"Can you use your Radar Eye to see Mew?" Miyamoto asked. If this was another failed mission Madame Boss wasn't going to be happy….

Venonat's eyes lit up and it hopped up and down in place, looking in all directions. It eventually pointed North, although its small hands were buried in its long hair. It hopped up onto Lickitung's head, looking around as the pink and tan lizard followed their Trainer.

Lickitung looked up as snow began to fall, causing Venonat to roll down its back and into a small snow pile. Clumps of snow stuck to Venonat's fur as the Pokemon ran up to Miyaamota, pointing accusingly at Lickitung. Miyamoto, however, didn't notice, distracted by looking at the small picture she always carried around with her. She put it away and looked at her Pokemon, who was now hopping up and down in frustration.

Miyamoto picked it up, "Just until we get close to Mew." Venonat snuggled into her arms, puffing its hair even more. Lickitung stared at the small furry Pokemon and rolled its eyes, shaking its head.

The snow steadily fell harder as they walked along the trail. Venonat trilled unhappily.

"Do you want to go back into your Pokeball?" She recalled her Pokemon and turned to Lickitung, "Are you cold, too?"

Lickitung shrugged, looking around. It tilted its head and walked off the trail, staring at the snow. It looked back at its Trainer, motioning for her to look. A long thin imprint led up the mountain. There weren't any tracks, but it did look as if something had hovered above the snow, dragging its tail, possibly injured. If it was Mew, and it was injured, it would be a lot easier to capture.

Miyamoto followed the trail, despite Lickitung crying out and trying to get her to return to the trail. It gave up after about ten minutes. They had strayed too far away and trying to pull Miyamoto away when it was getting this steep could cause her to fall and get hurt. The trail abruptly stopped.

Miyamoto glanced around, "Where—" she looked up and jumped back, startled.

The Pokemon in front of her stumbled back, madly flapping its silvery wings, one fully extended the other bent. It couldn't fly far, anyway, with it being injured from a fight and its foot entangled in a net that had gotten snagged on some bushes. Miyamoto gradually got over her shock at just how rare the Pokemon was. It was an Articuno, likely a young one because it didn't stand as tall as her. And it was _silver._

She had been told to bring back Mew and any other rare Pokemon, but… she watched as the Articuno flared its wings, panting and glaring at her. It would only get experimented on and it would be trained cruelly…. It was too beautiful to deserve it. Miyamoto got a powerful healing potion out of her bag, along with some sweetened Pokemon food she used to reward her Pokemon. She carefully scattered the food within Articuno's reach. The Pokemon glanced between her and the food several times. It turned to Lickitung, listening to it.

Lickitung motioned to Miyamoto. Miyamoto took the photo out, allowing Articuno to study it, "This is my daughter, Jessie. I didn't bring her with me because I'm looking for Mew."

Articuno relaxed and pecked at the food.

"This will sting a little," Miyamoto sprayed the potion over Articuno's injuries. Afterwards she cut the net with her pocket knife. "Stay hidden until your wing heals."

Articuno looked up, watching something Miyamoto couldn't see. The Pokemon looked up at the sky and breathed out an attack made of snowflakes. The snow fell around it, soon making it, Miyamoto and Lickitung invisible in the snowstorm.

Two people came by and looked panicked.

"Where did it go?"

"Some Trainer probably caught it."

"But we didn't see anyone."

"They could still be nearby," he looked around, "That Pokemon was worth a lot. It took months to find." They started to leave.

"What is the Boss Lady going to say?"

"As long as we get Mew she'll be happy."

Miyamoto watched. Madame Boss hired poachers, too?

Articuno waited until it was safe and stopped the attack. It looked further up the mountain.

Miyamoto patted it, "I have to go now."

The Pokemon nodded and glided away.

Lickitung looked up at Miyamoto, whining. The snow fell even harder.

Miyamoto looked up, glancing around for a cave. There was one much further up, probably a twenty minute climb _if_ the weather didn't get worse. "I'll send you back out when I get to the cave, all right?"

Lickitung hesitantly nodded as Miyamoto recalled it.

She was only able to continue on, for how long she wasn't sure, when the storm turned into a blizzard. The wind threw snow into her face and pushed her to the side. She couldn't tell if she was getting closer or further from the cave, or even if she had already passed it.

She should have gone back to the trail. Neither of her Pokemon could use any attacks that would help.

The blizzard suddenly stopped, and in front of Miyamoto floated the lithe, pink cat-like Pokemon she had been searching for. It studied her, twisting from side to side.

"Mew," Miyamoto quickly took out the picture out of her pocket and showed it to the Pokemon, "Please, let me capture you. It's for my daughter's future."

Mew disappeared and the blizzard came back at full force. From somewhere above there was a loud roar.

 _Avalanche._

Miyamotofrantically stuffed the photo back in her pocket as she ran for a dark shape that she hoped was a tall rock that she could use for cover.

She didn't make it and screamed as the snow crashed over her.

* * *

Miyamoto slowly woke. Show was packed around her in a low dome. Articuno lied next to her, covering her with its good wing. It chirped and played with her hair.

She had heard stories about Articuno saving people trapped in the mountains, but was never sure if they were true, as everyone that told them had had hallucinated from hypothermia. Articuno allowed her to sit up. It stood and broke apart the top of the dome, allowing sunshine to stream in. It looked back at Miyamoto, motioning for her to climb onto its back. It waited for her to and then flapped its wings, jumping out of the hole. The sun shone brightly, as if the storm had never happened.

Miyamoto was about to slide off when Articuno corrected her with its good wing. It took a few steps forward and glided over the snow, easily avoiding trees and rocks despite its injured wing and its passenger. It slowed and landed outside of the village's inn.

Miyamoto climbed off and pet the Pokemon's crest. "Thank you. You should leave. The poachers may be here," she smiled, "Someday I'll bring Jessie to visit you." She turned to leave.

Articuno tugged on her jacket.


End file.
